


I Just Wanna Be Yours (or, Tequila and Ssstrawberry)

by misato



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bebop or Lack Thereof, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Good Omens Said Gay Rights, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: “Oh, get comfortable, angel. The world’s about to become very…” He waved a sticky, red-stained hand, searching for a word. “...uncomfortable, so take advantage of everything warm and cozy while you can.”





	I Just Wanna Be Yours (or, Tequila and Ssstrawberry)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens is one of my favorite books of all time, but I've only had time to watch two episodes of the television series so far. Bear with me! I love these two :)

It was a quarter past midnight, and someone was knocking at the door.

Aziraphale knew who the Someone was. It was only ever One Specific Someone -- Aziraphale’s Someone. But not his  _ Someone _ ; oh, goodness, no. Not yet, at least. 

Nevertheless, he put down his book and rushed for the door. He didn’t want Crowley to wake the neighbors, and the demon tended to cause a ruckus when Aziraphale ignored him, not unlike a grade school boy pulling pigtails and calling names.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said shortly, and Crowley collapsed into his arms in a helplessly sloppy hug, or what was meant to be one, anyway. “Oh, you’re drunk, darling.”

“I certainly hope I am,” Crowley groaned, and stumbled out of the embrace and into the bookshop. “We can’t do this kind of thing on accident.”

“It’s late,” Aziraphale said, too polite to kick him out, not that Crowley would actually suffer for it.

They’d spent the night everywhere from grisly battlefields to cathedral rooftops (both of them still agreed to this day that the pigeon shit was worse than the gunfire). Still, they were friends. Soon to be more than friends.

“I  _ know  _ it’s late,” Crowley said, slumping into a cushioned armchair and peering at him from over the tops of his sunglasses. “Speaking of that, you’re still in the suit, huh? I imagined you’d be wearing one of those...nightgown things, with the little cap. 

“What?”

“Oh, get comfortable, angel. The world’s about to become very…” He waved a sticky, red-stained hand, searching for a word. “... _ un _ comfortable, so take advantage of everything warm and cozy while you can.” 

“What’s that on your fingers?”

“Oh,” Crowley took a look at his hand and dabbed a forked tongue at the offending stain. “Jello.”

Aziraphale looked very miffed.

“We have access to some of the finest liquor in the world, and you’re drunk on Jello shots?”

“Fair point, my dear sssweet angel, but have you tried tequila and ssstrawberry?”

Crowley tended to slur his S’s when he was intoxicated, and it had always made the angel’s head spin.

“I have,” Aziraphale sighed. “It’s delicious.”

“Sssweetheart,” Crowley said, looking and sounding very serpentine. “The world’s fucking ending. Dance with me.”

“What?”

Then there was a crisp record spinning and the two of them were swaying mere centimetres apart. 

“Not bebop this time,” Crowley murmured into his shoulder, twirling him around in a messy circle. An oval, more like.

“What is it then?”

“Arctic Monkeysss.”

“Now, that doesn’t make any sense,” Aziraphale muttered.

“What doesn’t?”

“They’d get cold.”

Crowley snorted adorably and stumbled, then steadied himself by gripping the angel’s shoulders for balance.

Aziraphale was near enough to Crowley that he could smell his stupidly tempting apple shampoo, and for the first time in his life, he truly wanted a bite of the sweet, forbidden fruit. It was right within his grasp -- close enough that he could reach out and take it.

“What’s that look in your eyes?” Crowley asked. “It’s the look you get when I drive too fassst, or when I ssswear around children. What’s wrong, Aziraphale?”

“Can you sober up before I say this?”

“Anything for you,” Crowley sighed.

Then he looked like he was concentrating very hard, put a hand to his head, and collapsed back into the armchair.

“What do you need to tell me?”

“I...want to kiss you,” Aziraphale said softly. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months.”

Crowley snorted.

“Don’t laugh!” Aziraphale said, feeling tears rush hotly to his eyes. “Please don’t. Forget it, Crowley.”

“Oh, angel,” Crowley said softly. “I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just...you said you’ve been wanting to kiss me for months.”

Aziraphale nodded.

“Darling, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for _ six thousand years _ .”

The angel offered him a watery smile.

“Get on with it then.”

The demon leapt up and captured his mouth in a matter of seconds, and Aziraphale very quickly learned why humans kissed so often.

Of course, Crowley’s mouth wasn’t human. Or rather, his tongue wasn’t. It dipped into his mouth and Aziraphale shuddered violently and pulled the demon closer without thinking. One hand tangled in his hair and the other was left searching for somewhere to go. Crowley pulled away for a moment. 

“My arse,” the demon said breathily.

“What?”

He sighed and grabbed the angel’s hand and moved it.

“Grope my arse,” he said. “If you like.”

“Crowley, I--”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes, but--”

“Then  _ take  _ me.”

Aziraphale had never taken anyone (or anything) before. Taking something -- human, demon, loaf of bread, or otherwise -- without permission was a general no-no for angels. But Crowley was asking. No, begging _.  _

Aziraphale remembered the Bible (somehow, even though Crowley’s tongue was doing wicked things against his neck) and what it said about beggars, and suddenly he was no longer inclined to take, but rather, to  _ give _ .

To give something to Crowley would be quite alright.

The angel dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, chapter two should be up within the next week :)


End file.
